jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Pan
Personality Peter Pan is a young boy who lives on the island of Never Land. He has a pixie who is his best friend and sidekick and is the current leader of the Lost Boys. He spends most days going on adventures and battling the notorious Captain Hook. An earlier story idea involved Peter's birth and how he came to be. When he was an infant, fairies entered his home and took him away to Never Land. When Peter returned he discovered another baby in his mother's bed. Feeling rejected and forgotten, Peter left and returned to Never Land - now his home. Eventually Peter meets Tinker Bell and gathers a group of younger kids and create the Lost Boys. The idea was dropped early in production as Walt Disney believed how Peter came to be was another story. Appearance in the Series While Peter did not make an appearance in the series in Season One, Peter has been mentioned several times by Jake, his crew and even Captain Hook. Peter has left to explore the world outside of Never Land and left Jake and his crew to keep Captain Hook at bay. Some of the episodes revolve around a message sent to Jake by Peter to complete a task. In the episode The Key to Skull Rock, Jake and his crew look through a huge telescope in Skull Rock and see a silhouette in the form of stars are seen in the night sky shaped just like Peter. Peter makes an appearance in the special episode Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns, and is voiced by Adam Wylie. In the special, Peter returns to Never Land to recruit Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully to find his shadow. Without his shadow, Peter is unable to fly causing more problems for the heroes and giving a plus to the revenge-seeking Captain Hook. Eventually, Peter and the shadow are rejoined and leave Never Land once again to explore new parts of the world. However, Peter promises that he'll be back soon. Peter returns once again in the special 'Jake and the NeverLand Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky, when the pirates lose their ship to Captain Hook in a race against The Jolly Roger. Jake and the crew call Peter for help, and the flying boy is able to learn that Jake and his crew can win Bucky back if they battle the Mighty Dragon and retrieve the legendary golden bell. The heroes do so, Bucky is saved, and Peter leaves once again to explore the world. Appearances *''Jake and the NeverLand Pirates: Peter Pan Returns'' *''Jake and the NeverLand Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky'' Gallery 126795_0042_ful.jpg|Peter Pan and Captain Hook. 640px-128873_0097_ful.jpg 640px-IVFmQVY4UHiHL.png 640px-126795_0001_ful.jpg|Peter Pan with Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully. 640px-126795_0027_ful.jpg 640px-126795_0045_ful.jpg|Peter, Jake and his crew with Mr. Smee. 640px-126795_0103_ful.jpg 640px-128873_0067_ful.jpg|Peter and Jake crew with the Golden Bell (Jake Saves Bucky) 640px-128873_0469_ful.jpg 640px-Jake_and_the_Never_Land_Pirates_Peter_Pan-1024x576.jpg 640px-Jakepirates1_(2).jpg PeterJakecrewhooksmee.jpg PeterJake.jpg 640px-I1XboG6kP6Y2f.png 640px-Ibypf1rXs371o9.png|Peter with Skully 640px-UHkM.png 640px-Vlcsnap-2012-04-05-17h48m12s253.png 149388531.jpg|Peter with Bucky 149388532.jpg 149388533.jpg PeterJakecrew.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males